


our fate reminds me of galaxies

by flawqueen



Series: evolution (oh look at us grow) [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace-centric, POV Will, Pining, Reunions, Romance, but not really, same timeline, so i guess it's a lil different, this has wayyyyyy more solangelo, yay!! a part two????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawqueen/pseuds/flawqueen
Summary: Will’s life is divided into two: Before and After.More specifically, Will’s life is divided into two: Before He Met Nico and After He Met Nico.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: evolution (oh look at us grow) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650679
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	our fate reminds me of galaxies

**Author's Note:**

> wowowowow a part two that isn't rlly a part two???
> 
> also an older work like always gosh im sorry
> 
> enjoy anyways lol

**i.**

“Will, honey, please, listen!”

“No, no! I don’t want to leave!” Will is crying now. He doesn’t remember when the tears started to fall, but he knows that he doesn’t want to leave his mom.

Naomi Solace grabs his face, his hands. Her flowing blonde hair, identical to his, streaked with gray. Her eyes, pale blue, lighter than the sky. Her silky skin, tanned from the California sun. Will’s eyes trace her features, trying to burn it into his memory.

(He fears that it might be a long time before he sees her again.)

“Honey,” Naomi begins, softer than before. “I… I’m sorry. I thought I could keep you with me a little longer, but… you’re getting older. I’m sorry. Your father was right. I need to…” Her voice falters, and tears shine in her eyes despite her encouraging smile. “We need to say goodbye, just for a while, okay, baby?”

Will doesn’t have a full grasp on what’s going on, not with the snarling creatures outside (dogs? What _are_ they?), but he knows that he’s about be separated with his mom, so he starts to protest. “Wait, no, Mom—”

He no longer has a choice when the creatures knock down their front door.

**ii.**

Will’s life is divided into two: Before and After.

More specifically, Will’s life is divided into two: Before He Met Nico and After He Met Nico.

Before He Met Nico was more unsure, more… unstable. He had only been at Camp Half-Blood for only a year, and took pity on this young boy, his age, looking eager but lost. And behind all the enthusiasm, Will could see the longing in his eyes, the sadness in his posture.

And as Will continues to watch him, he realizes, slowly, that the boy was always gazing at another girl, slightly older. Brown hair in a braid, the Hunters’ emblem on her uniform.

(She looks a lot like Nico.

Will understands now.)

**iii.**

Will’s not really sure what happened between the time where he realized Bianca was Nico’s sister and where he first saw the long fissure in the dining hall, but he knows that Nico’s gone.

He feels empty, and yet he’s not sure why.

_It’ll disappear, he thinks. It’s just a boy. It’s just Nico di Angelo._

He was wrong.

**iv.**

The past few years feel like nothing, and suddenly Kronos is here.

Will’s not a fighter. He knows that. Everyone else does too. So he does what he does best: heal. He goes around, patching up anyone he can, anyone who needs his assistance.

( _Lee. Michael. Countless other Apollo campers. They have all fallen. Will is suddenly head counselor. What is he going to do without his brothers?_ )

Until he sees Nico di Angelo.

He’s commanding a hellish skeleton army, with an equally creepy yet intriguing skull helmet and pitch black armor, and it’s captivating. But it still gives Will the chills; he’s not the same boy he befriended before, the boy who loved his sister and cherished a deck of cards.

(He’s not the same.

But, Will supposes, he isn’t either.)

And suddenly, a monster – a Cyclops, maybe, Will is too busy staring at Nico – covers Will with his shadow and raises its weapon – but then the creature has a black, glowing sword through its abdomen, and it disintegrates into golden dust.

So then Will is no longer looking upon a monster but Nico, who’s glaring down at him with a look that screamed, _What the hell_. Nico scowls. “Are you crazy?” he demands. “Do you want to get yourself killed?”

Will opens and closes his mouth but nothing comes out, and he isn’t sure if it’s because he’s finally face-to-face with Nico di Angelo after two years, or because of the three-hundred-sixty-degree attitude change he’s seeing in front of him. “Nico,” he finally breathes. “You… you just left.”

(Will wants to hit himself right now. _You just left? What the hell is that? Stupid, stupid Will Solace_.)

Nico’s expression slips a little, but for such a short second that Will almost thinks he imagined it. The son of Hades’ face becomes guarded again. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Something strikes Will, suddenly, quickly. (It hurts.) “Do you… do you not remember me? I’m Will. Will Solace.”

Nico widens his eyes for a moment, but then shrinks back into his scowl. “I don’t care.” Then he unsheathes his sword and walks away, breaking into a sprint to battle a giant.

(Will doesn’t know how to feel anymore.)

**v.**

The next time Will sees Nico again is in the Giant War.

(Honestly, Will is glad he volunteered for the stakeout mission after delivering Coach Hedge’s baby, because or else he wouldn’t have run into Nico.)

But it’s shocking. Nico doesn’t act surprised or strange at all upon meeting Will, like their last encounter never happened. Or maybe he just forgot. It’s disappointing, but Will knows that the latter is more likely.

Another thing that’s shocking: Nico’s health is the worst Will’s ever seen, in all his years at camp, in all the patients he’s seen. He’s malnourished in twenty different ways, and has infected wounds all over his body. But the worst part is the effect his Underworld abilities have; they do take quite a toll.

All this he wants to tell Nico and more, but first, they have a war to fight.

So, he presses down his personal longings and focuses on the present.

(It’s hard, but he already knew that it was going to be.)

**vi.**

“You don’t have to keep watching me, you know.”

Will looks up from his file of inventory lists. “I wasn’t,” he replies. Nico raises his eyebrow, and Will can’t help but slip into a defensive tone. “I was filling these in!” he protests, lifting up the papers.

“You’re still watching me, to see if I’m going to do anything.” Nico rolls his shoulders, stretching, and Will has to look away with a blush painted on his cheeks. “Well, I’m not,” Nico says. “Don’t worry. It’s not like I have any strength to summon any of my abilities right now.”

Though he tries to hide it, Will can hear the bitterness in Nico’s voice. Will knows that the other demigod yearns for a sense of his powers, but is restricted by his recuperation. He would be sympathetic if he weren’t in charge of Nico’s health.

“It’s fine. You’re healing,” Will says, fixing up another IV bag when he sees Nico’s running out. He places it in the system and then looks at Nico. “It takes time, but… you’ll heal. In the meantime, have a juice box.” He hands Nico a carton of apple juice, and Nico takes it without complaining.

Will heads back to his desk and tries not to stare at Nico as he sips at the drink he’s holding.

**vii.**

Will kisses Nico.

Moonlight. Starlight.

Two people in orbit.

Lovers?

Will isn’t sure.

(Actually, now he’s sure because Nico’s holding Will’s face in his hands. Will can’t breathe.

Not that he wants to.)

**viii.**

Sunlight shines through the window. Nico rubs his eyes, but Will smiles and places a kiss on his forehead. Will mindlessly touches his boyfriend’s raven locks and sweeps it away.

“Good morning, sunshine.”

Nico smiles beneath him, and Will can’t help but reflect the expression.

“Good morning, Will.”

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if u enjoyed!!! until next time :)


End file.
